Joining EFF
__NOEDITSECTION__ Want to join EFF? Write an application! It will take you only 10 minutes. Application rules are simple: *First of all, do NOT apply if you are inactive in the JKA world. *You cannot be in other clan while applying to EFF. *You must fill in this formular and put it in the new topic in the application's section of our forum. *Writting an application makes you a Recruit. If one of Caretakers confirmed your application, you will be informed that you can wear (EFF)Name|R| tags! Application formular 1. What\'s your name in game? - 2. What\'s your in-game skin? (please give full skin name (ex "reelo/default") for default skins or download link for custom ones) - 3. What\'s your gender? - 4. Where do you live (country)? - 5. How old are you? - 6. My Previous Clans (full names)? - 7. Why did you decided to leave your previous clans? - 8. Have someone invited you to join EFF? If yes, who? - 9. Why did you decide to join us? - 10. Do you use any communication address? (MSN, X-fire, Skype, AIM, Yahoo) - 11. Few words about you (optional): -- Few things to remember 1. Until you are accepted, you wont be able to wear full »|EFF|« tags. As a recruit you should wear (EFF) tag. 2. The trial last for at least one week. If you are polite and active you will propably get accepted just after this time passes. But if you are hardly seen on server or inactive on forum this period can last much longer. 3. You must be active on both forum and server to get accepted. To be accepted you will have to be in 'Registered users' group on forum. You will receive it automaticaly for writing messages on forum and being registered for 7 days. 4. The only people who can accept your application are Councilliors and Head Caretaker. Many times our members make jokes like "I m jedi and you want to join siths? DENIED!". You shouldn't set much store by it, as this are pure jokes and doesn't have any legal force. What plays a role if you want to be accpeted You should be: *Active on forums AND server *Respectful *Mature *Able to comunicate in English *Ready to follow the rules and decisions *Ready to be trained if needed *At least 13 years old What doesn't play a role in your application process *Fighting skills *Knowledge about Star Wars Important messages you will receive "Accepted" means you are now part of Elite fighters of the Force! "Delayed" means your application is frozen untill you can be active again (it is only used when you informed admins about your inactivity; if you want to restart your trial period after such inactivity just write a post in your application) "Denied" means your application was not accepted but you are allowed to make another one'' after 1 month''. "Declined" means your application was not accepted and you are NOT ALLOWED to make another one. See how EFF members describe us! Category:clan info